Justine Snape
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: Severus wanted to keep her safe, he gave up his last tie to happiness so she could live...but it wasn't enough and he finds that she was in worse danger where she was then were she to be with him.
1. Just a Nightmare

Severus awoke with a jolt

Severus awoke with a jolt. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and his breaths were coming out in gasps. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and flicked it. The fireplace at the other end of the room exploded with fire sending a warm glow around the room. He pulled his legs up to his chest and tried to settle his breathing, he had never been so afraid.

"A dream…only a…dream…" he gasped closing his eyes tight.

He swore that he would never see that again…he would never ever remember that painful moment in his life. What Severus saw could not be forgotten easily…or ever. That was because the dream was his only tie with his daughter, Justine. Oh, his little Justine. She had to be at least fifteen by now. Why was he thinking about her so much, it didn't make any sense! He left his daughter so she would be able to grow up safe and sound. If his dreams were correct, her life was becoming a living hell.

He rose from bed and looked at the large grand father clock in his quarters. It was around three a.m. and taking a potion for sleep would be pointless seeing as he had to get up in another three hours or so. Severus would take a shower and start his day as he normally did and then it would be to the potions lab to prepare for another day of class.

The water poured from the shower head and Severus gasped at first because of how cold it was. He relaxed as the water became hot and tended to his tense muscles. He wondered if Albus would be able to help him find Justine…he knew that he wouldn't be able to make contact with her but he wanted so see her. So he could at least know that she was alright, that none of his dreams were true. He lathered his hair and rinsed out the foam.

He remembered so vividly when his daughter was put into his care, the strange thing was for the love of him he could not recall who her mother was. It was such a strange thing, he remembered being told by Albus that Justine was his. For Merlin's sake she was named after his great grandmother, maybe he would have to take a look into his Pensieve and see what he stored in there.

Severus wrapped a towel around his waste and shivered. The Dungeons were always cold so early in the morning and Severus was usually used to it but today it crept up his spine and remained there. He went back into his room and cursed silently as water from his feet began to leave a trail on his hard wooden floor. He grabbed his wand and casted a drying charm on his body. His hair on the other hand would have to air dry, other wise it would become frizzy.

He walked over to a large stone basin in the corner of his room and carried it over to a large arm chair. He sat it on the seat and took out his wand. His eyes followed each memory until he found what he was looking for. Severus leaned in and watched the past life he had once had.

_Severus approached Dumbledore his head hidden with a cloak. In his arms was a small bundle of what appeared to be blankets but when you got a closer look you saw that there was a small child in there. _

"_Severus, I see you made it."_

_Severus sneered and held the baby closer to his chest. "I don't agree with this Dumbledore." He said icily._

"_I know Severus but it is what's best for the child." Dumbledore reached for the baby but Severus backed away._

"_What if your wrong, what if she isn't meant for-"_

"_Are you willing to take the chance Severus? Are you prepared to watch the life drain from her eyes?" the Headmaster persisted._

_Severus' eyes flashed. "NO! Of course not, but there has to be another-"_

"_Another way… There isn't-"_

"_But-_

"_Severus, don't make me take her from you." Dumbledore said deathly low._

"_You couldn't make me even if you wanted to." _

_Severus turned about to walk away, he was about to apparate when Dumbledore uttered one last sentence._

"_I'm truly sorry about this my boy…but you left me with no other alternative…Obliviate-_

Severus was forced out of his own Pensieve and stared.

Dumbledore, the one man he thought he could trust had betrayed him. The man had his mind obliviated and then stored the memories in his own Pensieve knowing Severus would never want to look on it again and relive the pain.

He grabbed his wand, quickly dressed, and stormed out of the dungeons. The old man would not get away with it and he would not allow him to think he had pulled a fast one on Severus.

The corridors were dark but Severus didn't need the light he knew the way to Dumbledore's office. For the love Merlin Severus had spent so many nights there talking he could find it with his eyes closed.

The Phoenix asked for the password and Severus said, "Lemon Drop," with as much venom as he could muster. As the stairs appeared and began taking him up to the door Severus' mind raced. Where was his daughter, was she even alive, hell was she even fifteen?

When the door came into view Severus didn't even knock, he burst right into Dumbledore's office and found the old meddler sitting at his desk with an expression of sheer calm.

"Ah, Severus-"

"Don't." he spat cruelly.

"Has something upset you my boy?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

Severus laughed mockingly. "Well, quite frankly YES!" he took out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Sever-"

"YOU OBLIVIATED ME?! ME?! AND TOOK MY CHILD! I WANT MY DAUGHTER OLD MAN…NOW!"

Dumbledore had never seen Severus so livid before, his face was white with fury, and his eyes were darker then ever.

"Even if I was to tell you where she was you wouldn't know her." Dumbledore said simply.

"AND WHY IS THAT?!"

"Because…because she is no longer Justine Snape…she -she is Harrison James Potter."

Severus gripped his wand so tight that it was close to snapping. He pointed it at Dumbledore once more and a nearby window shattered.

"HOW…AND IF YOU LIE TO ME I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"After I obliviated your mind, I talked to Lily. She was…was the mother of Justine…you and her had married."

He looked up at Severus who looked like a rabid animal about ready to kill.

"She didn't want any part of the plan and we could not get her to see reason so we obliviated her mine as well as James' and I placed memories in their minds so they would think they were married, and I did the same with yours."

"That still does not…ANSWER…my question…HOW…did my daughter…become…a SON!" it took every ounce of Severus' will power for him to not strangle the old liar with his bare hands.

"P-Potion…y-you made it for me…I told you it was for an Order member…"

Severus paced around the room and then smiled at Dumbledore in the most sinister way.

"You know…killing you wouldn't make me happy…no…no what you are going to do is you are going to call up Justine-

-Harry-"

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER MY ENGLISH ASS! YOU WILL CALL _**HER **_UP HERE AND TELL HER EXACTLY WHAT YOU TOLD ME!"

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I report you to the Ministry's for illegal use of a gender changing potion…you didn't get my consent and you will NOT go unpunished for it."

Dumbledore was trapped there was no other alternative; he would have to tell Justine who she really was.

"Fine." He said frigidly.

"_Aucun mauvais contrat ne disparaît impuni_." Severus said spitefully.

* * *

The last sentence Sev says is French and it means "No bad contract disappears unpunished".


	2. Truths Revealed

Harry sat looking out his bedroom window and down at number 4 Privet Drive. He sighed sadly, he was so miserable. His uncle had nearly bashed him into a bloody pulp for accidently breaking a glass. Luckily he was able to get away and seek refuge in his bedroom. He was so sick of hiding, they were after all his family, and Harry had to take extra caution around them! That wasn't how it was supposed to be! A family was supposed to protect and love every member! Why was it that God saw fit to leave him with a family that didn't love anyone but themselves?!

He shook his head keeping his eyes on the road. For some reason Harry always felt so compelled to gaze at the road. He did not know why but there was always that one strand of hope that someone would come for him and-

_Did that light just go out_? Harry rose from his desk and pressed his face against the glass.

Another street light flickered and went out.

_What the Bloody Hell is going on? _

When the whole street became dark Harry grabbed his wand and opened the bedroom door. It was quiet; in fact Harry couldn't even hear his cousin's telly. Something was not right, no, not at all right. He began descending downstairs when a sound made his stop right in the middle of the stairs.

"Jus- Mr. Potter put that away. No one is here to hurt you."

Harry could recognize that voice anywhere but why the Hell was the one man that hated him most in his house assuring his safety.

"Professor Snape…wha-what are you doing here?" he asked stumbling over his words and feeling the wall for a light switch.

"There are things the Headmaster and I need to discuss with you, please come down."

_Please? _Usually his teacher just demanded.

"Uh…yes sir." Harry said coming down the steps and then hitting the switch.

He look around the now illuminate room to see that the Dursley's were gone.

"Where are my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked suddenly extremely calm.

He knew that if two full grown wizards were in the house there would be Hell to play. Uncle Vernon had a hatred for all abnormal and he was sure it would be an interesting fight it Uncle Vernon said such a thing to Snape.

Hmmm…I would actually pay to see something like that.

"We charmed their minds to stay asleep for exactly one hour, after which they will wake up with no memory of tonight or others." Severus said smugly.

"Sir…you said Professor Dumbledore was here?"

"Yes," Snape motioned to the living room, "he has something he needs to tell you."

Harry walked passed his potions master and found Hogwarts' Headmaster sitting on the sofa looking grim.

"Professor Dumbledore…what is going on?"

At first Dumbledore looked uncertain of what he was going to say but then he saw Severus' death glare he quickly gathered his thoughts.

"There is something I must tell you…something that I neglected to tell you long ago."

Harry bit his lip; any secret such as this could mean nothing but bad news. However he braced himself for a blow.

And what Harry heard left him speechless. He was not a Potter…he wasn't even a HE…!

"You-You WHAT?!" Harry screamed in fury. "YOU TURNED ME INTO A BOY?!" he screamed.

"It…it was for your own good lad." Dumbledore said in his defense.

"MY OWN GOOD…MY.OWN.FUCKING.GOOD! WHAT GOOD WAS IT DOING ANYONE FOR ME TO BE LEFT WITH A FAMILY THAT ENJOYED STARVING AND BEATING ME?!" he spat with tears in his eyes.

"My Boy-"

"Can you even call me that anymore?!" Harry spat feeling his voice crack. "I'm not even a boy!"

Harry turned to Snape with eyes filled with unshed tears. "Did-did you know?" he asked quivering with anger.

"No…I knew I had a daughter but I didn't know that she was-

-me." Harry whispered.

He covered his eyes and kept his mouth closed so tight that he was sure the flesh would rip in half.

"Can…can it be reversed?" he asked awkwardly.

"Reversed?" Dumbledore said astonished. "Harry you can't possibly be considering that! You don't even know Severus!"

"And who's bloody fault is that?!" Harry snapped angrily.

Harry turned to face Snape who was staring down Dumbledore. "Would you…if I turned back…would you…?" Harry couldn't say it…it was so strange.

"Would I what…keep you?"

Harry nodded.

"Why did I drag Dumbledore down here, Harry? It sure as Hell wasn't for my health! Of course I would keep you!"

Harry smiled weakly and turned to Dumbledore.

"How could you do this to me? You knew how much I hated coming back here, but for fifteen years you hid me away from my real father and placed me under a fake identity. You have no heart…YOU ARE NO BETTER THEN VOLDEMORT!"

Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and shook his head.

"He is not worth it Harry…he was never worth it."

Harry nodded and turned his back on the sad looking Headmaster that he had once dared to call grandfather.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

Snape smiled a thin lip smile. "Well, we get your things and leave here for-

"Forever." He finished flatly.

"Yes, child…forever."

Severus waited for Harry to grab his owl and trunk. He told the boy to only take a couple days worth of clothes and leave the rest seeing as after the transformation …well…he would need a different variety of clothing. When Harry came down with his trunk and caged owl Severus noticed that the bird's cage was padlocked.

"What the Hell?" Severus asked taking the cage from him. "Your uncle is truly a bastard." He said taking out his wand.

"_Alohomora." _ The lock click and Severus slipped it off the cage and Hedwig flew out and soared out an open window.

"Don't worry, she'll know where you are." He said noticing his ward's questioning glances.

"Sir, where are we going exactly?"

Severus smiled and sighed. "We are going to my home…Snape Manor."

"Manor?" Harry asked with excitement.

"Yes…my family Manor…" he said happy that his son…daughter…uh…he would call Harry his son until they made a reversal potion…was happy to be going to.

"Umm…sir can we leave now?"

"Severus! You cannot take the boy!" Dumbledore said regaining his composure.

"You have no say on the matter, Dumbledore, Harry wants to come and he is fifteen legally old enough to make his decisions any court would agree with me. "

"Let's not also forget the fact that you changed my gender without my consent!" Harry shouted.

"Or mine!" Severus added nodding.

"How are you going to explain to the world that Harry Potter has gone missing?" Dumbledore said going to his last resort.

"Professor Snape isn't going to explain anything! You and I are!" Harry spat.

Just as Dumbledore and Harry were about to continue this yelling match Severus looked at the clock, they had five minutes to leave before the muggles awoke. And because Severus erased them ever having any memory of Harry it would not be wise for them to linger.

"Come along Harry, we haven't the time to linger any longer." He took Harry by the wrist and led him outside.

The night was cool and the only sound heard was of Harry's trunk being dragged on the pavement and Severus muttering something under his breath. Harry looked back at Number 4 and smiled. He was leaving and he would not be coming back…it was all too good to be true.

"Sir, what made you think of Justine?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"My nightmares." He said simply.

"What do they-"

"I will explain once we are in the safety of Snape Manor." Severus said quietly.

They walked down Surrey for a while and Harry's arms were starting to get tired from how heavy his trunk was.

"Sir, are we going to walk to Snape Manor?" Harry asked feeling near death.

"No, I'm just trying to find a good spot to apparate."

"Apparate?" Harry asked.

But Severus was too stuck in his own train of thought to hear him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have to get another job, maybe he would apply to be a Healer as Madam Pomfary had suggested. They walked until the streets were completely quiet and empty.

"Harry, I'm going to transport your trunk to the Manor."

Harry smiled in relief and rolled his trunk in front of him. With a wave of Severus' wand the trunk disappeared.

"How can you do that without…talking?"

"It takes an extreme amount of concentration. It would actually be very useful for you to know…maybe I'll teach you how to use nonverbal magic."

He watched a smile appear on the boy's face and couldn't resist smiling back himself. Severus didn't know why but in the back of his mind he knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**_There's Chapter 2 finished and complete! FINALLY! Anyway PLEASE R&R!_**


	3. Memories and Bedrooms

_**Sorry it took sooo long but here's chapter 3!! PLEASE R&R!! LOVE YA'S!!**_

* * *

Harry hadn't known what apparation was but he never wanted to experience it again. It felt like someone had stuck a vacuum cleaner up his nose and was trying to suck his brain out.

"I take it you won't be taking your apparation test." Severus chuckled.

"Call me old fashion, sir, but I prefer brooms." Harry said brushing off his clothes.

When the ground came back under his feet he had collapsed.

"You'll get used to it."

"How old do you have to be to do that?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hmmm…unless the Ministry succeeds with the age change you will take your first test in sixth year."

"Great."

He heard Severus chuckle once more and then began following him up the estate lawn. Harry's eyes wondered on the large Manor. His eyes widened. Snape's house was absolutely breath taking!

"I like your home sir."

"It's your home too Harry." Severus said gently.

"Yeah…wow…"

Severus was pleased with Harry's reaction to his new home. He had a few summer cottages but Snape Manor was the one place he always preferred to be.

They walked to the large door and Harry watched as Severus placed his hand around the bronze handle. He pushed the door open and the light from inside illuminated the outside.

"Go on Harry." Severus said standing to the side.

Harry nodded and smiled.

Inside the house the air was cool and the aroma of dinner lingered. Harry licked his lips unconsciously; his aunt and uncle had denied him supper.

Severus who noticed felt his blood boil, how can someone deny a child something as simple as food?! "Would you like something to eat, child?"

"If…if you wouldn't mind sir…I can wait till morning if you-"

"You never have to ask to eat while you are in this house; you are welcome to anything and everything."

A smile appeared on his face. Never in his life had he heard something like that. It was so nice to feel welcome and…well loved.

Severus led him to a room at the other end of the house; it had a large table that would probably sit a little more than ten. Harry followed him past the table and into another room leading off the one they were already in. To his great delight it was the kitchen, there was another set of table and chairs only this one sat four people instead.

"This is where we eat Harry; the other room is for when I have certain meetings."

"What kind of meetings?" He asked suspiciously.

However Severus did not feed his curiosity. "The kind that do not concern you."

Harry pouted slightly but nodded.

"Now Harry, what would you like to eat? I unfortunately don't have house elves so I will have to make something-"

"Oh, sir, don't trouble yourself…I can wait till morning really."

Severus shook his head with a distasteful look on his face. "No, you most certainly will not wait. What are you hungry for?"

"Umm…you can choose sir."

Severus sighed and nodded. "If that is what you wish, why don't I show you to your room?"

Harry nodded and followed Severus from the kitchen to another room. There was a large staircase where Harry paused.

He knew this staircase, there was something painful connected to it.

_Justine looked up at her daddy who was writing on a piece of parchment._

_"Daddy." She said walking towards him._

_ He looked up from his work and smiled. _

_"Hello love bug!" he said happily._

_"Come pway wit me daddy." She said reaching for him to pick her up._

_ He sighed, he wouldn't mind taking a break but these reports were for Albus on Voldemort. They had to be filled out and delivered before the day was out. His daughter was tugging on his robes and playing with the feather on his quill. He took it and tickled her nose._

_"Daddy…pwease pway wit me?" _

_"I really have to work my sweet…I can't play right now."_

_ Her lip began to tremble and immediately Severus felt guilty. He bounced his daughter on his knee a couple times and placed his quill on the table._

_"What do you want to play?" he asked gently._

_"Painting!" she said happily._

_"Of course, you would want to play with something so messy."_

_ Justine nodded and grinned a wide toothy grin. Severus sighed and took her off his lap. _

_"Okay, give me a minute to put my things away and I'll meet you downstairs."_

_ His daughter nodded and ran away._

_"Darling don't run!"_

_ But he could still hear her quick little footsteps and then a thud along with a scream, and then frantic cries._

_"JUSTINE!" he yelled jumping from his desk._

_ He jumped from his desk and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. His daughter was lying on her stomach crying. _

_"Oh, love." He said picking her up._

_"I…I got a...Boo boo...daddy." she sobbed._

_"See what happens when you don't listen to daddy?" he asked kissing her cheek and wiping her face clean._

_"I srry daddy." She sobbed._

_ Severus chuckled. "Don't worry daddy will fix it."_

"Harry?" Severus asked noticing the boy's dazed expression.

"Huh…oh, sorry I was thinking."

"Hmm…I'm amazed." He teased.

"Yeah, well it was bound to happen sometime."

Severus laughed and nodded.

"What were you thinking about, if you are willing to share?"

"When I was…umm Justine…did she fall down the stairs?"

Severus smiled. "Yes, _Justine_ did. You wanted to paint and I was busy. You ran off and rolled down the stairs."

"So it was one of my memories. How come I only remember now?"

They walked up the stairs and Severus sighed.

"It might be because certain images can trigger certain thoughts. You saw the stair case so you remembered that you fell down them."

Harry nodded it made sense; he wondered how long it would take for him to get all of his old memories back. They were all probably good ones, and that would be a change from the usual frightful ones of Voldemort and such.

He followed Severus up the large staircase and down multiple hallways. This place was huge, Harry was a little bit afraid of getting lost it was so big. When they finally got to his room he sighed.

"It is quite a walk isn't it?" Severus asked opening one of the bedroom doors.

The room was big but that did not surprise Harry after seeing the rest of the house. The rooms were painted a clean white color and the floor had honestly no color of its own either. It looked like an asylum.

"Don't worry Harry…this room was always meant to be yours I just thought you should be the one to decorate it. Tell me what color you think the wall and floors should be."

Harry thought about it he didn't want to go to Gryfindor on Slytherin's head of house. To be completely honest red and gold weren't even his favorite colors. He didn't have a favorite color but for his bedroom he would go outside of house colors.

"Umm…would it be okay if the walls were a sea foam green?"

"Green? Hmm…I am so comforted, I half expected you to want the walls to be candy apple red."

With a flick of his wand the walls changed to their new color and Harry had to admit that he already found it pleasing to look at.

"And the floor could be…umm is there anyway it could stay white but be like wood instead."

To his surprise Severus smiled.

"Your tastes are much like your mother's." he said flicking his wand once more.

The room looked so much more comfortable now that it had its own colors. It was then Harry realized that this was HIS room. Everything in there was his. It was his bed, his desk, his window seat.

He sighed and then turned to face his father.

"Thank you professor." Harry said emotion dripping off of his tone.

Severus was honestly angrier by his reaction then his praise. The boy was grateful for something as simple as a bedroom. That was not how his child was supposed to be. His child was supposed to be spoiled and loved to the point of suffocation.

"Harry…this is something every child is obligated to…I'm glad you love the room but please don't think of it as such a genuine act of kindness."

Harry nodded, but he was grateful for everything his professor had given him.

"Now…why don't you unpack and I'll start dinner."

"Yeah, okay…umm sir would it be okay…" he stopped somewhat uncertain.

"Well, spit it out Harry, nothing infuriates me more then when people begin talking and stop in mid sentence."

"I just wanted to know if after we eat you could show me more of the house." Harry looked down at his feet.

Severus took Harry's chin in his hand and moved his gaze so they would be facing each other.

"You do not have to feel bad about asking me questions…I will answer you to the best of my ability and truthfully always."

"Sorry…It's just force of habit I guess."

"Hmmm," he whispered, "Indeed. But to answer your question I will show you the rest of the house tomorrow. It is as you have noticed rather large and you as I have noticed look dead on your feet."

"Oh," Harry said slightly disappointed, "okay. I'll just start unpacking then."

Severus smiled and watched him go to his trunk.

This was good; his child was home and would never be taken from him again. The only complication was of how he would be able to turn Harrison James Potter back to Justine Eileen Snape.

* * *

**There's chapter 3 peeps and coming up is chapter 4 **  
**_Minerva:Hem Hem_**  
**Yeah yeah I know and Minerva is coming as well**  
**_Sirius/Remus: Hello??_**  
**Alright! And so is Padfoot and Mooney...there happy?**  
**_Sirius/Remus: YESSSS!!_**


	4. TV Listings

_**OHHH TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY...YEAH I'M THAT GOOD...LOL...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**_

* * *

Harry sat at the kitchen table eating hi food quite pleased with how good of a cook Severus was. He guessed that cooking would come naturally to a potion's master considering the fact that the job was spent chopping ingredients and stirring liquids together.

"Sir, what did you say this was called?"

"Pasta Putanesca." He said taking another bite. "Do you like it?"

"It's got to be the best thing I've had to eat all summer."

Severus sighed. "More or less the only thing you have eaten all summer."

Harry's face went scarlet and it started an uncomfortable silence between the two. At least until Severus broke it again.

"Harry, I'm sorry about that last comment. It wasn't appropriate of me to say such a thing."

"No…you were right. I just…don't like to be reminded of it…"

Severus nodded and took a sip from his wine glass.

"Sir-"

"Harry…if you are going to live here we need to come up with a system to deal with names."

Harry blushed.

"Now I understand if dad is too soon but you cannot go on calling me sir every time you want to talk…you make me feel old brat." He said playfully.

Harry smiled and chuckled.

"Well sir…facts are facts." Harry said teasing him back

Severus cocked his eyebrow and said "How old do you think I am brat?"

"I'd rather not answer that sir."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to die before graduation."

Severus laughed full heartedly at that. It was such a genuine comment that he could not resist.

"Well child…I will tell you how old I was when I had you then you can figure it out on your own."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to warn you that I suck at math."

"Well I won't kill you if you get my age wrong."

"Oh, that's a relief-"

"I'll just cut out your limbs and use them as potion ingredients."

Harry gaped at him.

"Your mother gave birth to you when I was twenty-six."

Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Soo that means you are forty-one."

Severus sneered. "I thought you were horrid at math?" he grumbled.

Harry broke out in laughter unable to contain himself. His eyes began to water, how did they even get onto the topic of age? Who cares! The conversation was simple and Harry enjoyed it none the less.

After supper Harry offered to help Severus with the dishes. To his surprise Severus turned him down.

"Don't misunderstand me Harry, you will have chores," he said placing a dish on the rack, "but tonight it is your first night here so I want you to enjoy it."

"Thanks sir but I'd really like to help."

"If you want to help me then go and watch the telly or something, just get out of my way." Severus said sadly.

Harry shouldn't be offering to help he should be running from the kitchen to avoid washing dishes.

"You have a telly Severus?" he asked in astonishment.

Severus smiled.

"Despite what other wizards believe Harry I do think that some things muggles use are useful. That and I do enjoy watching it myself."

Just as Harry was about to leave he couldn't resist asking, "What do you watch?"

"Well, if you are that curious turn it on channel forty-seven. It's about that time when I usually watch it."

Harry nodded.

"Uh, just one more thing Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where is the telly?"

Snape laughed and dried his hands.

"There is another door leading off the sitting room, go through it. The telly is in there and the remote is on the mantel of the fireplace."

Harry nodded once more and ran off.

The door leading from the sitting room led to a large sun room. There were tall windows that showed the east side of the estate and a large fireplace. Sitting across from the telly was a large green squashy couch with black pillows and a small reading lamp. It was such a cozy little room and so familiar.

_ Justine looked around, daddy was sitting on the sofa reading a book. She walked over to him and sniffled._

_ Her daddy looked up and sighed. He knew she wasn't supposed to be out of bed when she had such a head cold._

_"Want to join me love bug?" he asked helping her up onto his lap._

_ Justine simply nodded and began dozing off in her father's arms._

Harry sighed; it was so unfair that all Harry could do was see it in the back of his mind instead of actually feel it with his own two hands. He turned on the TV and collapsed onto the couch.

"Wow." He said yawning.

The couch curved to his every limb and hugged him with comfort. He turned the channel and saw that House MD was just coming on.

"Figures." Harry smiled.

Only Severus would be into something so intricate. Harry closed his eyes unable to stop the warmth and tiredness from possessing his body.

Severus thought he would never finish the dishes. One of these days he would have to buckle down and use actual magic to clean up a mess. But his mother had always said that if anything had ever happened and magic was unable to be used it was wise to know how to do things by hand. He considered that true as well.

He went into the study House was just finishing.

_Oh, I've seen this one._

Severus sighed and went to sit down on the couch he looked and found Harry there. In the back of his mind he could almost picture what Justine looked like.

When Justine was little she had red hair and his eyes. He wondered if it would change back or keep the original color. Merlin, it would hurt him if he turned out to look like and exact image of Lily. He could barely stand to see a picture of her let alone have a small version of her walking around.

Severus bit his lip; it would be dealt with when the time came. Right now he was going to put his child to bed and then go and pay his good friend Minerva a visit. He pulled Harry up into his arms and almost dropped him from the anger he felt. Harry was lighter then air. He was nothing but skin and bones. Severus swore that even if he had to go to Azkaban he would make those muggles pay for what they did.

He laid Harry on his bed pulled the blanket up to his chin and placed a charm on him so if he woke up it would warn Severus to be back at the Manor.

"Sleep tight my sweet child." He said kissing the top of his head.

Minerva had been dosing on her sofa when she heard Severus calling her from the fireplace.

"MINERVA!" he yelled.

There was the sound of a gasp and then quickened footsteps.

"Severus…what is it…are you safe?"

Severus smiled.

"Yes Minnie, I'm fine. I need to talk to you."

She glared coldly at him. "And it could not wait till a more appropriate time of the day? Like noon tomorrow?"

"No, quite frankly it couldn't." he said motioning his hand for her to move.

She did so and Severus stepped through.

"Ugh, fine then my boy. What ails you?"

"Have you heard from Albus at all?"

"No," she said offering him a seat closest to the fireplace, "why?"

"Then this should be interesting."

Saying that Minerva Mcgonnagal was fuming after she heard the news was and understatement.

"I'll shove my wand straight up his-"

"Now Minnie, we must remain somewhat civil." Severus said smirking slightly.

She stood and began pacing.

"There is no excuse for this! None what so ever! All those years of you going on without your child…AND THE BLOODY DECEIT…NO BETTER THEN VOLDEMORT WAS RIGHT…ALBUS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Severus sighed, bless his mother hen's soul.

"Minerva, please do not tell Albus that I have informed you."

"Like hell I won't!" she spat.

"Minerva, think of Harry-"

"If you can even call HER that!" she screamed.

"For now he is still Harry Potter, I am working on a way to reverse it."

"And if you can't Severus?" she asked calming down immensely.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I will love Harry Potter because he is still Justine Snape."

Minerva had tears in her eyes.

"Sometimes I truly wonder if you were sorted into the right house Sev." She said solemnly.

"I was Minerva…I am a Slytherin…just of a different trait."

She nodded.

He left Minerva about an hour later and told her that it would be much appreciated if she were to come and help with ideas on how to make a gender reversal potion.

"I'll help in any way I can." Was her reply and Severus knew that she was true to her word.

He had come to find a close friend in Minerva as well as mother figure when his mum had died. It was not easy but he would not deny the fact that Minerva had done a great job raising him.

Now it was his turn to do a great job raising his own kin.

* * *

**There's CHAPTER 4 my peeps.  
_Sirius: Are you going to bring me in anytime soon?_  
Patience is a virtue.  
_Sirius: What is that supposed to mean?_  
It means shut up and let the artist do her work.  
_Sirius: PSSSHT!! Artist._  
_Remus: Listen to her Sirius...otherwise she'll make your character look like a total prat._  
He doesn't need my help to do that XD!  
_Sirius: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!_**


	5. Death Eater

_**Here's the next chapter my peeps PWEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
**_

* * *

Harry awoke with a start, his scar was killing him and he needed a drink. He turned his head and saw that it was still dark outside. Harry took a deep breath; the strange thing was that this wasn't one of his usual dreams.

His mother was there…but James wasn't. And Harry was there but it wasn't Harry. The dream was of Snape, taking Harry, and crying over his mother's dead body. Then after that it went blank. Harry assumed that was when Dumbledore had decided to place the memories.

Damn that miserable old fool for taking him away from Severus. Harry thought miserably as he flopped back onto his pillow.

Words could not describe how betrayed he felt. All this time he thought that Dumbledore was the only man he could trust and now it was the exact opposite. He could trust the one man he had hated for the past four years of his life more then the one he had once loved.

There was no way he would be able to forgive that man…never.

"Harry."

Harry jumped up in surprise he had no idea that Severus was standing there.

"Uhh…did I wake you sir?" he asked pulling his legs up to his chest.

"No, I charmed you so that when you woke up I would be alerted. That and I could hear you talking." Severus said smirking.

Ooops. Harry had not realized that he had said all those things out loud. How much had Severus heard him?

"I take it you are mad at Albus."

"Aren't you sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, livid actually. And when I see him at the Order meeting we will not be the only ones."

"But I know that isn't what woke you up…is there something you'd like to talk about Harry?" Severus asked leaning against the door fame.

"Uhh…no sir, I think I'm okay now."

Severus stood up straight and nodded.

"Alright, sleep well child." He said walking away.

Harry smiled; never once had someone wished him good-night. He had to admit that it felt good to hear something so warm and comforting. He should have told Snape good-night as well. He rose from his bed and walked down the hallway, only to realize that he did not know how to get to Snape's bedroom. He began walking down the hallway, it had to be close considering the fact that Snape had disappeared so quickly.

The Manor was cold and seeing as Harry didn't have his socks on the chill was sent farther up his back. He shivered slightly. He went down a flight of stairs but they did not look like the ones that led to the main room. They winded and went down for the longest of time.

As they went farther down into the earth's crust he could have sworn it got colder and more musty smelling. Actually it smelled a lot like the potion's lab at Hogwarts. There was the sound of glass bottles being moved and then something shattered. Harry turned and looked into the room.

What he saw had him scared out of his wits. His eyes became wide and his heart began beating against his rib cage. He did not have his wand and knew that he was completely defenseless. Where was Severus when he needed him?

There was a Death Eater going through his potions lab and he was not there to stop him.

Suddenly Harry's eyes caught a vile of a green liquid. Oh, perfect timing! By the color and dexterity of the potion Harry new that the fumes were most likely toxic…it would most likely knock the evil prat out giving Harry time to find Severus. Just as he was about to put his plan into action a hand clasped over his mouth and pulled him back.

"MMMM!" he wrestled

"Shh…Harry it's me…" the voice whispered frantically.

Harry looked up and saw that he was staring into the face of Severus Snape.

"Severus….there is a death eater-"

"Shh I know…it's Lucius Malfoy…he just came over in the need of a potion." Severus pushed Harry away from the room.

"You-you're not actually going to help him are you…he's-he's with-"

"I know Harry…and I will explain this to you but Merlin help me now is not the time."

"But-"

"Harry…if he catches you here…it will blow my cover. Please go back upstairs and into bed!"

Harry could hear the pleading in Severus' voice. Strangely he trusted the man and felt safe enough to know that he would not be deceived. He nodded and tiptoed back upstairs. The only problem was he did not remember how to get to his bedroom. He walked over to another room and saw that there was a dim light admitting from underneath the door, he would take his chances and open it.

This was Severus' room, he could tell because of the dark green walls and such. There was a cozy chair in the corner of the room and a book was lying open in his seat. There was a roaring fire and the light was perfect for a comfy night with a book. He went over to the mantel and saw all the pictures.

There was a moving one of just Snape and what Harry had guessed to be his mother. The next to that one was another one of Snape only this time he was holding a little girl in his arms.

This must have been Justine. Harry smiled; the little girl was so happy and hyper looking. Harry also noticed that about Snape too, the man looked like he had everything he ever wanted. The next picture was one of his mum…she was in her Hogwarts uniform and on her arm was wrapped around Severus. They both looked so happy but there was something in Snape's eyes that made him question it. It appeared that it was the last day of school, maybe he was just sad that he would have to leave?

Harry sat on the floor staring up at the photos. It was sad; there were none of just him and his mum. He supposed that they were all of Harry as he was now, a boy. But he yearned to see one of Justine and Lily. What had Dumbledore done with all those pictures? Did he burn them; hide them, were they still in existence?

He sighed, he would have to ask Severus about it in the morning…or when he came to bed seeing as he would most likely not be able to find his own room until then.

Severus was tending to a complaining Malfoy, it was like dealing with the Minnie one only five times worse!

"Lucius…it is three in the bloody morning! YOU COULD NOT WAIT TILL A MORE SUBJECTABLE OUR TO INTRUDE ON MY HOME!?"

"Why Severus you sound a tad angry-"

"Piss off Malfoy before I do something I regret."

"Please-"

"Test me…Lucius I dare you. I have had no sleep in the past week and you just awoke me from the only night I was able to collapse! NOW TALK!"

"I just came here to chat Severus, on a certain potion-"

"GET OUT!" Severus yelled raising his wand.

"Now Severus, please-"

"NO!" he yelled making him move all the way back to the fireplace.

"You will regret this Severus-"

"The only thing I regret is having you here." He grumbled watching Lucius Malfoy disappear in a wave of green flames.

Severus rubbed his temples. Spying was now too dangerous for him; he had his child in the house now. He would either have to relocate or put the barriers back up around Snape Estate. He walked up the steps and down the hallway to his room. He was surprised to see that the door was opened. At first he questioned the safety of such a thing but then he remembered that Harry was here.

On the floor next to the fireplace was his raven haired son, he must have gotten lost and found Severus' room. Severus sighed, and smiled. He picked Harry up and laid him on his bed, he wasn't in the mood to walk all the way back to Harry's room.

He was glad Harry was having such a peaceful sleep, because tomorrow it would be anything but that.

* * *

**_Sirius: OH COME ON...WHY??  
_Oh, get over yourself your coming in the next chapter..GOOOSH  
_Sirius: Thank you!  
_Snape will be there too!  
_Sirius: SIGH...I'll deal wit him! Is he going to be nice to me??  
_Uhh...sure?? Ummm yeah sure he will be nice...tooo Remus, Harry, and everyone who isn't you or Dumbledore  
_Sirius: Why do you hate me??  
_XD!!**


	6. Order of the Pheonix

_**Here's another chapter everyone...srry I haven't updated in a while...anyway here ya go...kinda did this in a rush soooooo pardon my sloppy spelling lol...  
**_

* * *

Harry still could not stand apparation but Severus said that there was no other way to get to Grimmauld Place. As if that wasn't bad enough they couldn't even apparate inside the Headquarters. So they apparated about a mile from the area and walked on foot.

"So Harry, any thoughts as to how I should handle Black?"

Harry looked up at him uncertain of what to say, he really didn't care what Sirius and he said to each other as long as they could get along in the end.

"Umm…just…uhh…be…umm…please don't kill him Severus." Harry said in a pleading tone.

Severus smiled.

"I had no plan to kill him brat…just hurt him."

"Severus!"

Severus laughed.

"Don't worry brat, I will behave myself."

For some reason Harry felt that it really wasn't Snape he had to be worrying about. Still this should make for one heck of a show.

The town they were in could not be described as a good one, it was no Privet Drive. The houses were pressed together and the brick appeared to be very dirty and untended. There was also garbage piling up in front of each home.

Harry looked at the House numbers.

"Which one is Sirius'?"

Severus turned away and took out his wand.

"Harry I want you to remember this address and do not dare speak it to anyone else."

Harry nodded and accepted a piece of parchment that Severus handed him. Neatly scrawled was.

The Order of the Phoenix meets at Number 12 Grimmauld Place

He read the note over several times until Harry was sure he had the address memorized . Once he handed it back to Severus it was burned and the ashes blew away in a soft breeze.

Harry looked up at the House numbers. House nine, ten, eleven…thirteen?

"Uhh…where's-"

"Just remember what you read Harry." Severus said taking his wand and tapping it gently to the pavement several times.

Harry looked at him as though he were a complete loony. But when the ground started to shake he looked up. The house's were starting to separate making room for another apartment. A grin stretched across his face, magic was so cool!

"Come along then brat, before they all start to have heart attacks because we are two minutes late."

Harry laughed but nodded, it was just like his friends to worry about every little detail of his life. He classified that as a sometimes good and sometimes bad trait. It was good when he needed help with homework but bad when he had to face Voldemort; Harry refused to have his friends suffer along with him.

They walked into a musty dark hallway and was immediately greeted by ten people. Harry looked around most of the people he recognized but there were a few people he had never seen before in his life.

"Harry!"

He turned and found himself being nearly hugged to death by Hermione and Mrs. Weasly. He pulled away and backed right into Severus' chest who was trying his best not to smile.

"We have been trying to get into contact with you for days!" Hermione explained. "But then Dumbledore told us that you were moved to another home."

She looked up at Snape and then back at Harry.

"Harry…why did you come with Professor Snape?"

Harry smiled and said very clearly.

"Because Professor Snape is my dad."

Instantly the whole room became silent and instantly Harry regretted saying anything.

"Harry…you…you can't be serious…you don't even look like Snape."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and then looked up at his guardian. Severus looked back down at him and sighed.

"Why don't we take this conversation to the kitchen, that way the children can get reacquainted and everyone can hear the whole bloody story."

Everyone looked at Severus who pushed past all of them. Harry couldn't help but grin, Snape was never one to beat around the bush. They all crowded in the kitchen but Harry froze right in the doorway when he saw that Sirius was in there as well.

He looked at Severus and then at Sirius. Both of them were receiving and giving death glares. Harry bit his lip, Severus had promised him not to do anything and he had assured Harry that he was indeed a man of his word, please don't let this be a lie that Severus told to reassure him.

"Black." He said formally.

"Snape." Sirius shot back.

They all sat down and Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach, he wanted Sirius and Severus to be friends…or at least on friendly terms. They made a simple introduction seem as painful as pulling teeth.

"Well…as you know Harry and I have an announcement and seeing as Dumbledore is not here on time I will tell you…unless Harry wants to?"

Harry turned scarlet and then suddenly stood up. He went to Severus' side and made so that only he could hear him say, "I don't want my friends to find out this way."

Severus nodded.

"All the teenagers that are not of age, and that does include the Weasly twins must leave, Harry you stay."

There were a lot of loud protests but Severus spoke over all of them.

"This is what Mr. Potter wishes and if any of you want to hear what he has to say better do as you are told right now with no arguments."

There were still quiet protest but Severus had always had a way with words and Harry could not resist smiling once he saw every single one of his friends leave the room. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them but finding out this way was not how he fancied it.

"Now, are we ready to start the meeting?" Severus asked sitting at the head of the table.

He pulled out his wand and summoned several others allowing everyone in the room to join him.

Harry was about to sit next to Severus when Sirius' hand clasped over his shoulder and pulled him down next to him.

"Harry…you would tell me if that greasy git was pulling anything wouldn't you?" he whispered.

"Sirius…Severus isn't trying to pull anything over on you…just listen to what he has to say…please!"

Sirius pouted but nodded, he would listen for Harry's sake.

Severus looked around trying to think of what to say, this was not an easy thing to do now that he was standing in front of everyone. Going over what he had planned to announce now made Severus feel like a loon. There was no dignified way to tell this tale. He sighed.

"Well, seeing as there is no easy way to say this I am just going to come out and say it. Harry James Potter really isn't a Potter," he turned to Harry who nodded for him to continue, "As a matter of fact…Harry isn't even…a…uhhh…boy."

The silence in the room made Harry feel crushed with pressure and embarrassment, his face was surely as red as a stop sign.

"What the bloody Hell are you playing at Snivellous!?" Sirius spat enraged.

"I'm not playing at anything Black…it is the truth, whether you choose to believe it or not is your problem."

Sirius took out his wand.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Severus is telling the truth…Dumbledore lied and wiped James' memory…he changed me Sirius!"

The room fell quiet once more and then all eyes were on Harry. I guess it had to be pretty surprising…seeing a Potter defend a Snape. But it was the truth and they were all so desperate to know…well now they knew, all that was left was to see if anything changed.

Sirius still looked unconvinced but collapsed in his chair and began rubbing his temples.

"If he isn't Harry…then who is he?"

Severus sat up straight and cleared his throat once more.

"He is Justine Snape…mine and Lily's daughter…that miserable old fool changed her to the young Harry we see today."

Sirius sighed.

"I wish I could believe that Albus wouldn't do something so stupid." Sirius mumbled.

"So what does this mean for Harry, Severus?"

Harry looked; he had completely forgotten that the Weasly's were there. He saw that Mrs. Weasly had tears in her eyes, Harry quickly looked away; he couldn't stand to see a grown woman cry.

"I am working on a reversal potion…but it is complicated. Gender potions were made illegal for a reason; this is one of those reasons."

Sirius turned to face Snape.

"How do you know Harry even wants to be turned back…maybe he is happy being James' son."

Severus snorted.

"Yes, Harry loves living with those pigs he calls relatives and having to fight for his life everyday he wakes up…that is just a picnic for him Black."

Harry cleared his throat to gain their attention; once all eyes were on him and the room was silent again he spoke.

"I want to do this Sirius…I want to live with Severus."

Sirius laughed sarcastically, "Harry you don't know the kind of man he really is-"

"No, Sirius. You don't know what kind of man Severus is…you will never know because you never gave him the chance to show you. I want to live with my dad…and Severus is my dad, whether you like it or not."

Harry stood suddenly and ran out of the room, something told him that Sirius wasn't going to like the said arrangement and he didn't want to be there to see the hurt in his past god-father's eyes.

Harry only got so far before he realized that he really had no idea where he was going. This house was strange to him as well; he leaned against the wall and sunk down to his knees. He did not want to have to deal with all this stress anymore. He was almost eager for Severus to make the gender reversal potion so he could go on living like Harry Potter never existed.

Though it did raise a lot of questions…if Harry became Justine did that also mean that the legend of the Boy Who Lived disappear as well?

* * *

**There is chapter 5 my peeps.  
_Sirius: You made Harry hate me...you are sooooo mean!!!!  
_Would you relax...God...your character only just came in.  
_Sirius: So does that mean Sev and me become friends by the end???  
_You do realize this is the fifth book don't you...uuuuhhhh suuuurrrreee...XD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
**


	7. Still Harry?

_**Here's the next chapter everyone...I am sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I got a new laptop charger for Christmas and now I can use my computer to update all of my stories!!!!  
**_

* * *

Severus came out to find Harry still sitting there, he did not like this anymore then he did but it had to be done. Explanations would be needed for when the reversal potion was made. Not to mention they would have to come up with a story for the public.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked gently.

Harry looked up at him and tried his best to smile, but it would not come. He was happy with Severus being his father…he wanted to have a living father more then anything in the world…but the fact that it would change the way his godfather and friends looked at him made him upset.

"I'm…not me anymore." He said sadly.

Severus sat down next to him and sighed.

"No…you will always be Harry, your personality is what makes you. This just means is a redefinition of the identity. You can change your appearance but it will never change you."

Harry looked up at Severus.

"But it will change me…what if I don't like Quidditch anymore…what if I'm not good anymore…what if I stop liking chocolate or something!?"

Severus chuckled and smiled.

"One, I can assure you that you won't stop liking Quidditch considering the fact that both your mum and I adore the game. Secondly…chocolate…really Harry! I have not meant one woman that does not worship that food!"

Harry laughed and smiled, he probably would be the same.

"Wait," he said suddenly, "does…does that mean I'll start liking guys?"

Severus' cheeks went a light shade of pink; clearly he hadn't given that much thought either.

"I would assume that your attraction to certain genders would change…seeing as your hormones will convert."

Harry nodded feeling a bit more comforted.

"You should go talk to your friends Harry; they are going to want to know about this." Severus stood and extended his hand to help Harry up as well.

"Yeah, I guess." He said wiping off his pant legs.

Severus directed him to a staircase and told him to go to the third landing and it would be the first door on his right.

He could hear his friends talking as soon as he reached the staircase; they weren't very sneaky when it came to that sort of thing. Once at the door he tried to figure out how he would approach the subject. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to do. He sighed and took in a great gulp of air; he would just have to wing it this time.

When he went inside the first thing that happened was shocking even for him, they all sat there in silence. He looked at his friends uncertain of what to say, he fingered his shirt trying to think but his tongue seemed to be two sizes to big right now.

"Uhh…guys we need to talk." He said simply.

That seemed to be the invite for them all to snap out of this quiet state and bombard him with questions. He could not focus on just one seeing as they all flew at him like daggers.

"Hey! HEY!" he screamed.

Suddenly the room became quiet again. He sighed and said, "Give me a second to explain! Merlin you don't even give me a chance to come in and sit down!"

He waited to be interrupted again but was, once again, surprised to find that he wasn't.

"Obviously there are a lot of questions as to me and Severus and I am going to give you a straight forward answer. He is my dad…I…I am not Harry Potter."

He watched his friends exchange looks and then face him again.

"Dumbledore changed my gender making me Harry James Potter…I'm…I'm really Justine Snape."

He sat down on the bed and turned away from them, this was harder to believe himself then it was to say. He must sound like a real loon talking like this.

"Harry, we believe you."

Hermione said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah mate, we believe you…it's just a lot to take in!" Ron said sitting at his feet.

Harry nodded and said, "How do you think I feel?"

"Well seeing how nice Snape is being I'd guess happy for once." Ron added.

Harry smiled, it was true. Being with Severus was no doubt the happiest thing that had ever happened to him.

"So what's his house like?" Fred asked coming over.

"Yeah Harry, is it like the dungeons at Hogwarts?" George laughed.

Harry shook his head and sighed.

"His house is probably as big as Hogwarts!" Harry explained. "I got lost in it!"

All his friends gathered round him and listened as Harry retold the tale of last night. Of how Severus made the best pasta he had ever tasted and had a muggle television set. And he could not forget how he had allowed Harry to stay in his room because he had been too dense to find his own.

He talked until he was blue in the face and too tired to really say much more.

"Wow…I wonder how Snape's going to act when he's at school." Ron said lying on his back with his face to the ceiling.

"Probably the same." Harry said from the bed.

"Really?" Hermione asked slightly disappointed.

"Well, he might be a little bit fairer but I really doubt he's going to act like Professor Flitwick or something."

They all nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Severus. It wasn't that no one believed him it was that everyone was arguing with him on whether or not he should have custody of Harry.

"Why not, Harry likes living with me…and he cannot stay with anyone else."

"Harry is always welcome at the Weasly's Severus." Moody pointed out.

"They have so many children as it is! Harry needs his own individual attention, and I want to be the one to give it to him."

"Why? You showed no interest in Harry any other time?" Sirius spat. "Who's to say this isn't one of your hoaxes."

"Yes Black," Severus scoffed, "I only risked my own neck for him because I wanted to die a hero. May I remind you that my hatred towards James became neutral?"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You are only upset because your friendship with Harry is being jeopardized. Well you have only yourself to blame."

Sirius stood up knocking his chair on its back.

"What do I have to worry about his is still my godson-

"Actually he is Remus' godson."

Severus motioned his hand toward Remus who looked shocked himself.

"You-you picked me?"

"Actually Lily most likely did." Severus said rather coldly.

Despite the fact that Remus and him had been on friendly terms he still was not in favor of how Remus just sat back and allowed Sirius and James to torture him day in and day out.

"It does not matter!"

"You will find that it does Black and even if you were still Harry's Godfather he would not be able to live with you anyway! It may have skipped your notice but you are still wanted by the Ministry."

Sirius sat back in defeat, that really was a good point and Harry did seem happy with Snape. As unbelievable as that may seem it was true.

"How do we know you aren't-"

"Merlin, ask Harry yourself!" he spat.

They didn't ask Harry directly, they decided it would be better to see how Severus treated him the rest of the night.

"Severus…why are they all…umm...staring?"

Severus took a bite from his lamb and looked up.

"Because they are all twits and don't think I will take good care of you." He said icily.

"Well we'll just have to prove them wrong won't we?" he asked sipping from his pumpkin juice.

"It would seem so, still if Albus would have come and told them himself this doubt in me or you would not exist."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "my friends are cool with it…they just want you to be nicer this year in potions class."

"Nicer?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Okay, maybe that word is a little too strong for you…hmm…okay how about fairer?"

Severus raised his one eyebrow and Harry began to laugh unexpectedly. The potions master couldn't help but smirk at this, the boys laughter was good to hear. That and the look Black was giving him from across the room was absolutely priceless!

* * *

**_Sirius: Sniffle...you abandoned us._**

**_Me: I know and I am very sorry...but now that I am back...hem hem the story can continue_**

**_Sirius: Good...I want you to make Harry love me again._**

**_Me: Well people in Hell want ice water but they aren't getting that anytime soon. XD  
_**


	8. Dementors in Diagon Alley!

**_It has been a while since I have updated this fic and I apologize for the really long wait. But here is chapter Seven and I hope you all enjoy it and write me some very positive reviews!_

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Severus had been so nice to let Harry stay at Grimmauld place. But it would only be for one night, he said that Harry needed some time to become acquainted with Snape Manor a little more.

Not that Harry minded, with how much tension there was between him and Sirius he honestly hoped for some time away from him. He would never say that he regretted finding out that Severus was his father, but he would say that he wished it could have happened sooner.

If it would have happened before Harry had met Sirius everything probably would have gone so much smoother. Oh, well there was nothing left to do but move on and forget about it.

"Harry, look at all this dark magic crap!" Ron said showing him what appeared to be a shrunken head.

Harry looked up from the table he must have wiped down for the millionth time.

"Wow." He said going towards him. "It looks like the same head I saw in the knight bus my third year…I don't think it is dark magic though."

Ron looked at it once more and made a disgusted face, and then he through it into the trash can. Harry sighed; he actually wished he wouldn't have agreed to stay that one night. If he was only going to be cleaning, how enjoyable would it be to stay?

"Hey mate, you hungry?" Ron asked clapping his hands together.

"Um…not really." He said wiping the table again.

"Really? I'm starving!"

Harry laughed and said, "Ron you are always _starving_."

Ron laughed as well.

"Well what can I say; I have a black pit for a stomach."

And with that Ron set out for Molly, Harry shook his head, one of these days Ron is going to eat himself into a coma. Harry stood for a moment in utter silence, he wasn't sure if he was hungry or not.

Not only that but he was really worried that Sirius would be there as well. He wasn't afraid of his past godfather or anything of that nature, he was however terrified about what they would talk about. Harry did not like listening to people bash Snape while he was around, now that he knew that Snape was his father he felt very overly protective of the man.

With another sigh Harry walked into the dining room and sat down next to Ron. When Mrs. Weasly came out she had a tray filled with sandwiches and glasses of pumpkin juice.

Gratefully Harry accepted his sandwich and began nibbling it. He supposed that after eating he would be expected to go back into the living room and begin cleaning again.

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasly said suddenly, "have you been to Diagon Alley lately?"

Harry swallowed his small bite and shook his head.

"Oh, poor dear," she said straightening her apron, "well after the lot of you have finished eating why don't we take a trip to Diagon Alley?"

Harry nodded that sounded perfect, not only did it get him out of cleaning but he would be able to avoid Sirius better! Words could not describe how much he did not want to face his past godfather.

"That sounds brilliant Mrs. Weasly," Harry said grinning, "Can we leave now?"

Mrs. Weasly looked at Harry's barely eaten sandwich and frowned, she was sure it was nothing but it seemed that Harry was starting to eat less and less when meals were concerned. She looked at Harry once more and sighed, she did not have the heart to hinder that lovely smile he wore.

"Of course we can leave now, Harry dear."

Ron grabbed his second ham and cheese and followed them to the fireplace. Harry stared at him and watched in amazement as his friend shoved the whole thing in his mouth at once.

"How do you do that?" he gasped. "Does your mouth stretch or something?"

Ron shrugged his shoulder and continued chewing his food.

"Alright Harry," Mrs. Weasly said handing him some Floo Powder, "you can go first dear and we'll meet you there."

With a nod of his head Harry took the green powder and said very clearly, "Diagon Alley."

Green flames wrapped around his body and he spun and spun until his head would surely spin off of his shoulders. His eyes clamped shut and he tightened his lips so no soot or dust would enter his mouth. Finally, once he was able to stand up, he was able to walk away from the fireplace.

He knew the smart thing to do would be to wait for the others but he really was set on going off by himself. He didn't like when Ron came with him to Gringotts, he always felt so bad about not being able to give the Weasly's more money.

Quickly he rushed away from the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to Gringotts. Harry was sure Mrs. Weasly would understand why he went ahead, and he really didn't plan on being gone for long.

Harry's eyes scanned the rather empty streets and his eyebrows rose in question. Usually this place was packed with young witches and wizards, now it seemed that the whole Alley was a ghost town. Something was not right around here, something was not right at all.

Despite his suspicions Harry felt that he would be safer in the bank then wandering around the streets looking for the reason no one was around. His footsteps quickened slightly as he noticed the sky become dark and the air become cold.

There was no way they could be here, just no way! No, dementors would not be in Diagon Alley in the middle of the day. Harry's fast walk soon became a run, he was running from nothing…or at least that was how he looked at it until a large hooded figure soared in front of him.

His eyes widened and as quickly as he could he pulled out his wand. He backed himself against the wall of a random store and waited. The sun seemed to disappear at that point and it was now so cold that Harry's breath appeared in a small cloud before him.

He strained to see, to make sure he would not hear his mother's screams. He needed to hold onto a happy memory…just one to make a strong patronus. For a moment Harry could not think of any but then he remembered Severus and how his father was waiting for him at home.

Smiling he held his wand out and dementors swooped down in front of him.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white stag appeared in front of him and rammed into the first Death Eater. Slowly Harry backed himself away from the wall, holding onto that one happy thought for dear life. He wasn't sure if there was only one, the Dementors usually traveled in packs when he was concerned.

Still everything seemed relatively calm now and he could even feel the air start to warm up again. Sighing somewhat relieved he put his wand away and began running back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry," Ron said paler then a ghost, "did you…did you see them?"

"See them," Harry quoted, "I fought one off!"

Harry pushed Ron back into the restaurant and sat at a random table. The Leaky Cauldron was empty as well, even Tom had disappeared.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Ron whispered.

Harry could only shrug his shoulders; maybe getting his school supplies would be better if he went with Severus. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mrs. Weasly; it was just that his father was so much more threatening.

"Ron, where is your mum and the others?"

"They all went back to Grimmauld place," he said looking at the fireplace, "Hermione forgot her handbag."

Harry nodded and sighed, what could dementors possibly be doing in Diagon Alley? He knew that it had to of had something to do with him, maybe Voldemort had sent them.

"Harry…Harry!" Ron said frantically. "A…a howler just came for you…from the Ministry."

Great, just when things couldn't possibly get any worse the Ministry of Magic felt they needed to get involved with his life. Groaning inwardly he opened the howler, he knew that ignoring it wouldn't do any good and it was better to just listen to it now and get it over with.

"Dear Mr. Potter," it said, "it has reached the Ministry's notice that a Patronus charm had been casted on your part at exactly twelve forty-five p.m. in Diagon Alley. Since this is your third time casting underage magic we are sad to say that you are here by expelled…"

Expelled…expelled…wait, EXPELLED! Harry's eyes widened and his heart felt like it would surely pump itself right from his chest! He was expelled from Hogwarts, his beloved school, his home! How could he be expelled when it was all in self defense?

He looked to Ron whose face was just as pale as his own.

"Harry," he breathed, "Don't worry about it-"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT?!" he yelled. "HOW CAN I NOT WORRY ABOUT IT, I'VE BEEN THROWN OUT OF HOGWARTS!"

Ron looked down at the howler and bit his lip, something he often did when he didn't have an answer to their problems.

"Well, maybe Snape will be able to fix it."

Snape, oh God Snape! How would his father react, he was probably going to get in so much trouble! He shouldn't have casted that spell, why didn't he just wait for Mrs. Weasly like a smart person would!

"We need to get back to the Order." Ron said suddenly. "We shouldn't stay here with it being like this."

Harry nodded and they both went back to the fireplace. Grimacing of what would be waiting on the other side he took a hand full of Floo Powder and very clearly said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

They flames engulfed his body and no sooner he was back in the kitchen of Sirius' home being fussed over and talked at. He looked to Mrs. Weasly who was in tears, Lupin who was talking so fast he could just barely catch his breath, and Hermione who was spouting off about how Harry's expulsion was not possible.

What Harry didn't understand was how they could all know when no one had been in Diagon Alley when he was…or had their been and he had just been too distracted to notice.

"Harry!" Remus shouted gaining his attention. "Would you please answer me?"

Harry's head whipped up and his cheeks became hot. How could Lupin expect him to answer him when he hadn't even heard the question?!

"I…I want Severus…" Harry whispered. "I want to go home."

Suddenly everyone became silent, as if these words had perplexed them. He didn't care at the moment, he didn't care that they were all staring at him like his head had just popped off and was floating above his neck. He knew that if he were with Severus he would be safe and able to breath without someone yelling at him or asking him all sorts of stupid questions!

"Harry," Remus said gently, "are you sure you want to leave, maybe you should wait until we hear from Albus?"

Harry looked up and shook his head.

"No, I want to go now…please?"

Remus sighed and with a nod of his head left the room.

"I will Floo him from the living room…Harry you should probably go and get your stuff ready. I know Severus isn't going to want to hang around for long."

Harry nodded vigorously and rushed upstairs to the room he had been staying in. He hadn't brought much to begin with but quickly as he could he gathered it all up and rushed back downstairs. When Severus got here they would leave and he wouldn't have to worry about anymore dementors and Death Eaters trying to kill him…he would finally be able to relax.

"I LEAVE HARRY HEAR FOR A DAY AND ALREADY HE IS IN TROUBLE?!"

Or so he thought.

* * *

**_Please Read and Review!_**


End file.
